


knock me off my feet

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha John Laurens, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kissing, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jefferson, Trans Thomas Jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Thomas gets his heat, and his coworker John Laurens only wants to help.





	knock me off my feet

**Author's Note:**

> a/b/o is kind of bad most of the time but i still wrote this. thaurens is becoming a favorite and its all nep's fault. 
> 
> for genpromptbingo, prompt being heat. 
> 
> enjoy!

He doesn't want an alpha except for when his body screams at him to want one. His head buzzes as he tries to keep writing. He just wants to lay there and be ravished, although his mind wishes for the exact opposite. It's like his body and his mind are in combat, and he doesn't like it one bit.

"Jefferson?" it's the familiar scent of John Laurens, of whiskey and gunpowder. "Are you alright?" he waits for a comment on his heat, how he acts all mighty and swaggers like an alpha when he's just... this. But he doesn't— he puts a hand on his shoulder and Thomas stiffens.

"I've got my heat and honestly just... don't touch me. Fuck off." He's biting and sharp although his body pulses and buzzes for an alpha. "I just... God."

The alpha fiddles with his hands and looks down at him. Thomas is about to say something else and equally as harsh when John just sighs. "Can I at least take you home? I'm not doing anything, but you can get in trouble if you're out here in public."

At his point, Thomas' mind is blurry and fuzzy. He nods and he walks towards the man's car, a hand on his shoulder. He sits on the passengers seat as John starts the car and gets it going. "If you touch me," he starts before pausing and closing his eyes. "I'll rip your dick off."

John glances at him from the steering wheel. His black eyes glint with amusement and something more. Lust? Affection? Thomas' heated brain can't really tell them apart. "Very charming," he says as he gets into the garage and opens the doors of the car. "Get out, Thomas."

Thomas nods and gets up before getting out of the car, yawning and stretching. His whole body is tense and craving for touch. Maybe he can just kiss John, let him have his way with him— he stops dead in his tracks. _Don't be fucking stupid_ , he snarls at himself as he enters the man's house.

He strips down to his boxers in a few quick motions, sweat pooling in every part of his body. It's hot, although he's aware it's winter. He lays down on the sofa and does the breathing exercises he's learnt to clear his mind when he gets his heat. Three in, four out. Three in, four out.

"You're sure you don't want anything?" John turns up a few minutes later, his scent so strong it makes Thomas weak in the knees.

"No," he hisses in spite of his better judgement. His body wants and craves and he's doing everything to not let it have what it wishes for, when there's an attractive alpha right there, asking for him. But John is too good of a man to do anything without his explicit consent — and God, he hates it.

John is going towards the kitchen when he nods, "Alright." He hears the stirring of kitchenware and pans and he closes his eyes. He imagines a thousand scenarios with himself and John as the protagonists, and his heated mind goes buckwild with it.

"Thomas, do you want soup?"

Stirred awake by the man prodding him, he nods without really comprehending. He then feels the broth against his lips and he drinks gratefully, the taste making his belly warmer. "Ah, thank you."

John grins, and it's huge and shining. "It's no problem." He kisses Thomas' forehead before leaving back to wherever and Thomas' cheeks flush pink. John's touch had been so innocent, and yet he can only think of things related to his heat.

He needs to get a grip of himself.

"Thomas..." John starts, fiddling with his hands again. "Are you alright? Do you need something for the fever?" he's so... not like the alphas he's talked with. He's kind, and he doesn't want him only for what he can offer sexually.

"Yeah. Can you —" oh, he's going to regret this and tear his own dick off. He's going to cut his packer in half. What the hell. "Can you kiss me?"

"Why, of course." The kiss is heated but not too much, lips meeting in fervent touch. A hand goes up to Thomas' cheek and it stays there, caressing as their lips deepen the kiss. "You're a good kisser," is the first thing John says when he pulls away.

Thomas laughs and kisses him again.

"Apa! Who is this?"

Thomas frowns at the scent of soft whiskey, nuch like John's but sort of diffetent. It's a little girl, maybe four, and his heart melts at the sight. She has curly hair just like John, it going down to her shoulders and framing her freckled face.

"Your daughter?"

John is sobered up by this. "Yeah." He takes her hand in his and points at Thomas. "Frances, this is Thomas."

For a few seconds she just glances up and down at Thomss, making him very nervous. Then she exclaims, "Aga!" and hugs him.

"Oh, she chose you as her othet dad. I'm very sorry." His face flushes pink. "She had an omega in her life until we broke up and he didn't want anything to do with her... so it was just us." He shuffles around on his feet and fiddles with his fingers, looking at his nails. "She kind of needs an omega around, as it seems she's gonna be one herself."

Thomas glances at Frances, who has a crayon on her hands and is drawing. He looks at John, with his beautiful curls and freckles and his everything. And maybe it's his instincts and his heat kicking in, but part of him _wants_ this. Part of him wants the duties of being an omega and a father of a child that's not even his own.

"I." He doesn't know what to say, his heart beating a hundred miles per hour. He licks his lips, fixes his hair. "I can be her other dad, Laurens. If you want me to."

"You're still in your heat, you should think it over."

"I know."

Silence wraps around them like an uncomfortable, lumpy blanket. "Ama," Frances insists, and he takes her in his arms. As they hug, maybe this can work. And he'll figure it out— hell, maybe he can be John Laurens' mate.

 _Not so ahead of time_ , he reprimands himself. But he can have a little girl in his arms while his body begs for an alpha and everything will be alright.

("I love ya," Thomas tells him two months later, the night wrapped around them like a sheet.

"I know," John replies, a hand massaging the bump on Thomas' neck. In the afterglow John is more stunning than ever, hair messy and brown eyes gleaming.

Thomas puts his fingers on his mating bite and he can't help but grin wide and toothy.) 


End file.
